Christmas With a Kiss
by RumChocolateSouffle
Summary: New Directions Christmas party, Klaine-centric. Just a little something for the holidays.


**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Warnings for underage drinking and lots of kissing :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blane descended into Rachel's basement for their New Directions Christmas Extravaganza as she put it, almost wondering if they would regret this decision. Many of their friends were almost there, drinks in hand which of course were provided by Puck.<p>

As soon as Kurt and Blaine shed their jackets, red solo cups were thrust into their open hands. Kurt smelled his drink, unsure what to make of it as Blaine just shrugged and took a sip. He made a face, but continued to sip it as Rachel greeted him, already a bit buzzed, and plopped him onto the sofa.

Not wanting to be without Kurt next to his side, Blaine beckoned for Kurt to join him, patting his lap and enveloping Kurt in his arms.

"Welcome New Directions! I'm Rachel Berry, but of course you know who I am-"

"Who is kid Jesus over there?" Brittany piped up, gesturing to Joe who was sitting crossed legged and nursing his own cup of who knows what. He gave her a questioning look, as he's been in Glee club for the entire school year. Santana whispered into her ear, causing her to giggle as Rachel continued.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck whooped as he cranked up the stereo and Sam started gyrating between Santana and Brittany.

Sugar danced over and pulled Kurt off of Blaine's lap shimmying against him with her many bracelets jingling as Kurt let go of his care and shimmied right back. Blaine laughed, finishing his drink and Mike filling it with some other alcoholic beverage before joining Tina in the corner to presumably make out.

Finn was over dancing awkwardly with Rachel and Quinn, sipping a diet coke as he was the designated driver for many of them tonight.

"Alright alright, move over Motta, let me dance with my boyfriend," Blaine said, pushing her ungracefully out of the way as the alcohol gave him a pleasant buzz. Either that or the sound of the bass was giving him the current ringing in his ears.

Sugar shrugged and went to join Brittany and Santana who were in their bras and doing what appeared to be blue colored shots with Artie. Kurt didn't want to know what was in those.

Blaine settled his hands on Kurt's hips as Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck after downing the rest of his awful tasting drink, but allowing the burn of the alcohol to blur his senses even more as he pressed his forehead against Blaine's.

Kurt laughed as Blaine settled into the crook of Kurt's neck. He kissed it, sucking and nipping slightly tasting the salt of Kurt's sweat as they danced more and more. He lingered on Kurt's pulse point in particular, not noticing the soft gasp that escaped Kurt's mouth.

"Aren't 'chu hot?" Blaine asked, stopping from his work on Kurt's neck, nuzzling into his sweater instead.

"Yeah, here -" Kurt pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it on the arm of the sofa revealing a lighter tank top underneath.

"Ow ow Hummel! I didn't know we would be getting a strip tease!" Puck shouted from across the room.

"You wish, Puckerman," Kurt giggled as Blaine spun him around.

"Much better," Blaine said, resuming his dancing with Kurt. "But you're all mine. Puck can stare all he wanna, but Kurt is mine," Blaine said decidedly, pressing his torso against Kurt's more firmly and going back to kissing Kurt's neck.

"Hey bitches, how about some spin the bottle!" Santana shouted bringing an empty beer bottle over to the middle of the floor.

"Must we do this every party?" Quinn said rolling her eyes, but nobody was paying attention to her.

"It's either that or strip poker, babe," Puck said. "And I am terrible at poker." He winked as he carried Artie on the floor to join them.

Rachel same sauntering over and plopped herself next to Blaine, falling on to his shoulder, seeming to forget that her boyfriend was on the other side of her. "Okay, so boy on boy and girl on girl kisses are a go, and if you're in a relationship and kiss someone else, no judgement on everybody ya hear?" Rachel said, giggling as Blaine poked her to get off of him.

"I'll go first!" Rachel said, giving the bottle a good spin and giggling harder when it landed on Quinn. "Come here, Fabray!" Rachel crawled across the circle and planted a sloppy kiss on Quinn's lips, both of them laughing at how ridiculous it truly was but too drunk to care. Finn looked away, embarrassed as his current and ex-girlfriend were now kissing in front of all of their friends.

"Blaine's next!" Rachel shouted after she crawled back to her position in the circle.

He spun the bottle, praying it wouldn't land on Brittany (Kurt had told him that she brushes her teeth with root beer). It landed on Rachel next to him who whooped "Yessss Blaine Warbler, get over here."

Kurt tried not to think about the last party where Blaine and Rachel shared a drunk kiss, yet still thanking Rachel for letting Blaine realize that he was gay.

They gave a short peck on the lips before Blaine resumed to cuddle Kurt at his side. "I'm so glad I'm gay," Blaine said. "Your lips taste so much better."

"I'm glad," Kurt whispered into his ear as he took the bottle for his turn. He gave it a spin, unable to silence his cheer as it landed right next to him on Blaine.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Tina said giggling as Mike gave her a peck on the lips.

"Shut up, Tina," Kurt said, capturing Blaine's lips in his own, as Blaine reached to cup his chin. He had only meant for it to be a short one, but he felt Blaine slip his tongue against his mouth and couldn't resist. Finn looked away, embarrassed and remembering other times when he's accidentally walked in on them.

What the hell, Kurt thought. It's Christmas. And probably half of his friends are too drunk to judge. He pushed Blaine on the floor, falling out of the circle, sucking and nipping at his mouth as his friends yelled at them to get a room.

"Fine, let's go get a room Blaine."

"What -?"

Kurt pulled Blaine off the floor and dragged him upstairs, pushing him against the wall, kicking the basement door shut behind them, and fitting his hands into Blaine's back pockets and kneading gently.

"Love you," Blaine said as Kurt kissed him breathless.

"Shh, less talking, more kissing. I haven't been able to be alone with you in forever."

It was the first time they were able to see each other since their holiday break from school. The first days of vacation Blaine and Kurt seemed to have family get togethers on all the wrong days and couldn't meet up.

"Kurt, ah- we should- before," Blaine sputtered.

"I know- me too," Kurt said, giving one last kiss before resting his forehead against Blaine's and closing his eyes.

"Where the hell did that- I mean-" Blaine asked, giggling as he went to smooth down Kurt's tousled hair.

"Sorry," Kurt grinned sheepishly. "It's just we haven't had time to be intimate in so long. I missed you."

"Hey," Blaine said. "Don't ever 'pologize for that. Just maybe, give me a heads up before we run away from our friends to make out in the hallway?"

"Oops," Kurt laughed, smoothing down Blaine's wrinkled collar. "Alright guys, we're done! You can go away from the door now," he shouted behind them.

"I TOLD you they'd know we were there."

"Damn, they sure know how to get it on."

Blaine laughed, ducking his head bashfully.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Kurt said, dragging him back into the basement for Rachel's Not-So-Secret Santa gift exchange as their friends continued to catcall them the entire night.


End file.
